In "raked" type adjustable steering columns, the entire column tilts up and down about a center near the bottom of the column and is held stationary by a relatively simple clamp which the driver manually opens and closes as desired. In "tilt-wheel" type adjustable steering columns, the steering column is stationary and only a top portion of the column to which the steering wheel is attached tilts up and down. The top portion is locked by a toothed lever on a stationary part of the column engaging a toothed rack on the tilting part, the toothed lever being actuated by a release lever which the driver pulls when adjustment is desired. Positive features of raked columns include the absence of an expensive universal joint in the steering shaft and a relatively flat steering wheel tilt arc. Positive features of tilt-wheel columns include the stationary mounting of the column and the simple adjustment. An adjustable steering column according to this invention is a hybrid column combining positive features of raked columns and tilt-wheel columns.